Brittany Eliza
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: ¿Eliza y Candy amigas? ¿Cómo sucedió? Ese fue un reto en la pasada Guerra Florida y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Disfrútenlo.


Reto de la GF2014, donde Candy y Eliza son amigas, espero les guste. Lo subo al fin a este espacio. Va dedicado a Stear's Girl, quien ha tenido la atención de considerar el songfic "Odiame" como precuela de su serie "Así te amo", y yo correspondo a ello considerando este mini con continuación de la de ella. En su momento no lo dije, pero fue mi inspiración para que surgiera. Así que va con dedicatoria a Elisa y a Sabrina Cornwell, mi pareja de locuras vampirescas, quien también gusta de Neal. Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, sino de sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi, nomás los uso en mis loqueras.

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY ELIZA<strong>

¡Quién me lo iba a decir! Yo, buscando la amistad de Candy. No me puedo despegar de su casa, y no lo deseo hacer. ¿Dónde queda el odio de casi toda una vida? Desapareció en cuanto tuve en brazos a cierta personita. No fue rápido, ni fácil. Odiar a Candy hasta el grado de desear su muerte y ahora, buscarla y mantenerme a su lado.

Todo se recrudeció hace dos años, casi tres. Neal se salió con la suya de casarse con ella y yo creía que lo hacía por la posición que ocupa Candy en el clan Andley. Con su matrimonio, mi hermano sería el sucesor perfecto del anciano tío abuelo William. Ya me veía ocupando la posición de matriarca, viviendo en el mayor estatus social que pudiera yo soñar. Asediada por numerosos pretendientes y relegando a Candy. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa nos llevamos! En primera, el jefe del clan tiene para muchos años, ya que resultó un hombre joven, sano y fuerte. Por lo tanto, no tiene para cuando morirse.

Segundo, Neal se enamoró como un imbécil de Candy y mi odio se volvió galvánico. Neal, quien me había ayudado a atormentar a Candy desde que la conocimos, se volvió totalmente en contra mía y de mi madre. Lo peor fue que "nos leyó la cartilla" a mamá y a mí: si no respetábamos a su esposa, no tendríamos cabida en su nuevo hogar. Me enfurecí tanto, que no solamente insulté a Candy, sino a mi hermano. Pero ella era la culpable, ella me robaba a mi mejor amigo. Como extrañé durante estos casi tres años a Neal. Siempre fue mi cómplice y, por raro que parezca, es la persona que más amo en el mundo. O lo era, hasta ahora.

Mamá acabó cediendo, antes de negarse ver a Neal, a quien considera "su niño", prefirió tragarse su orgullo y se presentó en la casa de Neal y Candy. Pero, al fin Sarah Leagan genio y figura hasta la sepultura, cometió el error de reprocharle algo a Candy. Nunca se imaginó que su niño consentido se convertiría en un tigre y saltaría para defender a su mujer. Lo que más le dolió a mamá fue que, si no le echó de su hogar, se debió a que Candy intervino. Así, me prometí que jamás pondría un pie en esa casa. Pero vaya, ahora entiendo aquel dicho que reza: "Cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo". Me he tragado mi orgullo, mi odio y todos mis amargos pensamientos, así como mi resentimiento por lo que he vivido desde que Candy apareció en mi vida.

No quería asistir a la boda de mi hermano con esa mujer, y aunque parezca mentira, el tío William me había dado autorización para no hacerlo. Pero se confabularon contra mí: mi madre, mi padre y la tía abuela. ¿Qué diría la sociedad si la señorita Eliza Leagan no asistía a la boda del primogénito de la familia? Mamá lloró hasta que cedí, totalmente molesta por la situación. Ella prefería mantener ante la alta sociedad de Chicago la farsa de que éramos una familia respetable. Y además, la más perjudicada sería yo. ¡Qué horrible es ser mujer en esta sociedad! Si fuera al revés, si yo me casara con un hombre al que mi hermano odiara, no se vería tan mal que no asistiera a mi matrimonio, pero claro, yo soy mujer y me tengo que tragar muchas cosas que no me gustan.

En fin, todos mis odios, todo mi resentimiento, todo el dolor y la soledad en la que he vivido desde hace más de dos años, han desaparecido; o mejor dicho, van desapareciendo. Cada vez que estoy con Britanny Eliza me invade un sentimiento de paz, de amor y de felicidad que me llena por completo, exiliando todo sentimiento negativo. La arrullo mientras me balanceo en la mecedora que colocamos al lado de la cuna. Cuando nació, la tía abuela y mamá me arrastraron al hospital. A mí, a quien estos lugares provocan fobia, no me causaba nada de gracia acompañarlas. Mamá estaba loca de felicidad, con todo y lo sucedido. Su primer nieto, y no se diga mi padre, compraron todo un ajuar digno de un príncipe. Y ¡oh sorpresa para todos! El primogénito resultó primogénita. La noticia nos causó un tanto de desazón. Ya se sabe lo deseado que es un varón como primer hijo.

Pero cuando yo, con el gesto más agrio que se puede esperar, ingresé a la habitación donde un orgulloso Neal acompañaba a su recién parida esposa, y fijé mi mirada en el bebé que mi cuñada sostenía en brazos, me quedé sin habla. Mi mismo cabello rojo, mi tono de piel, mi nariz y mi boca, el mismo arco de mis cejas. ¡Por Dios! Era y es idéntica a mí. Mamá fue quien primero la tomó en brazos, besando la delicada frente de la bebita. Yo me había quedado alejada, todavía demasiado molesta por todo lo que veía y, sobre todo, envidiosa por la felicidad que mi hermano sentía en ese momento.

Fue Candy quien le pidió a mi madre que me diera a la niña y yo acabé por aceptarla entre brazos. ¡Qué sensación de plenitud! Nunca había tomado en brazos un bebé. Y esta niña, idéntica a mí y de mi sangre, comenzó en ese momento a llenarme de calor. Ni yo lo supe en ese momento, pero puse mi corazón en sus delicadas manitas. Así, desde ese momento, he buscado la oportunidad de estar cerca de Brittany. Neal decidió que le pondrían como segundo nombre el mío y esto nadie lo sabrá, pero esa noche lloré como la Magdalena sola en mi habitación.

Primero con el pretexto de acompañar a mamá a visitar a su nieta, ingresé en la casa de mi hermano. Neal, al fin Neal, ya que no ha perdido su carácter impositivo, altanero y brusco, me advirtió que no me atreviera a contrariar a su mujer o no volvería a poner un pie en su casa. Claro, para defender mi posición, le insulté y le dije que no era una "dama de establo" que no supiera comportarme en casa ajena. Pero estoy dispuesta a deponer las armas, a fin de poder mantenerme al lado de Brittany, a quien veo dormir como bendita entre mis brazos.

-¿Se durmió?

Candy ingresa a la habitación de su hija y la mira entre mis brazos.

-Hace un rato –aviso.

-¡Eres maravillosa con ella, Eliza! Siempre logras calmarla cuando está tan inquieta –me dice mi cuñada.

No soy una "niña buena", como lo es Candy, no puedo ni siquiera pedirle perdón por lo que le he hecho desde el día que nos conocimos. No todavía, tal vez más adelante pueda hablar con ella. Por ahora, Candy tendrá que conformarse con que ya no sea la arpía que fui hasta antes del nacimiento de Brittany. Es una espina en mi corazón el recordar todas las perrerías que le hice, pero no da para tanto mi consciencia como para hablarlo con ella. Como dije, tal vez más adelante.

-Arrúllala otro ratito, por favor, Eliza, mientras, veré como marcha la cena ¿te quedarás, verdad? –mi cuñada me saca de mis pensamientos.

Siempre me sorprende. Si la mujer de Neal hubiera sido Daisy Dillman, me despedirían con toda la cortesía del mundo. Pero Candy comparte a su niña conmigo hasta lo inverosímil. Si por mí fuera, pasaría las noches aquí, al lado de la bebé.

-Si no les molesto a ti y a Neal –respondo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –la sonrisa radiante de Candy, esa que me molestó desde que la conocí apareció-. Neal también te ha extrañado durante estos meses.

Candy sale sin agregar nada más, dejándome pensativa. Mi hermano me extrañaba, y yo que pensé que tenía suficiente con su mujer. ¡Caray! En verdad que es necesario que yo abra los ojos a lo que sucede a mi alrededor, no solamente centrándome en mí. Y claro que lo haré, por ahora, fijo mis ojos en el rostro apacible de Brittany, quien hace pucheros con los labios y me siento feliz por sentirla contra mi pecho.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
